Talk No Jutsu Dimension
The Talk No Jutsu dimension is a space time ninjutsu/genjutsu very similar to Obito Uchiha's Kamui (SUCC dimension) The Talk no Jutsu Dimension is a signature jutsu of Naruto Uzumaki created after being completely fed up with all the villians after exhausting all other variants of Talk No Jutsu. In this world, the whole area consists of what seems to be nothing, a blank dimension that is absent of all color. But this is merely a falsehood, unseen to the naked eye is a myriad of all of Naruto's thoughts and philosophies that are penetrating the victim's brain and forcing them to soon be converted. It is said to be a jutsu said to rival even the likes of Shisui Uchiha's Kotoamatsukami, the strongest genjutsu on earth. The TnJ Dimension first appeared after Naruto activated the Kyubi Cloak. As he was still inexperienced with the added handicap of Sasuke's resistance TnJ, the jutsu failed and Naruto was defeated. The first appearance of the TNJ Dimension occurred when Naruto was about to succumb to Kurama's TNJ to undo the seal, but Minato's TNJ chakra was able to reach Naruto and drag him to the TNJ Dimension. In this world, Naruto punched his dad and realized physical attacks do not work there, only talking. Minato told his son that he will find the answer by looking around the enormous empty world and seeing that only TNJ was key to defeating pain and the mysterious masked man. Right then, Kishimoto knew how he was going to end his cash cow manga series. After the TnJ with Raikage and Sasuke failed during the Five kage meeting arc, Naruto knew he had to master this jutsu so he started to train during the Fourth Ninja world war to prepare himself for the final confrontation with Sasuke. During his battle with ten tails' jinchurukii Obito or Juubito for short. Naruto was able to update his wallpaper for the TnJ dimension. This wallpaper included a starry background which included pretty much every single character to maximize TnJ potency. Feeling that his intelligence was insulted, Obito attempted to strangle Naruto. But Naruto changed his strategy and instead created a younger Obito to use TnJ on himself. Finally, Obito succumbed to the power of TnJ dimension and converted to being a Naruto-lover. During the conversation with the Sage of Six Path, SOSP realized that Naruto was the only one with the potential to master this jutsu which he could not even do so. Thus, he passed down the secrets of this jutsu together with the yang energy, allowing Naruto to finally master the ultimate Genjutsu. Sasuke Uchiha was initially blessed (through the power of being an unrelatable, sociopathic edge lord) by Kishimoto to withstand this horrid technique for 15 long years. However, in the final fight, Naruto coupled with his Six Paths Sage mode unleashed the full power of the TnJ Dimension, finally causing Sasuke to fall into the hands of plot induced stupidity and being mauled by TnJ, relentlessly. Not even Kishimoto could save him. The trauma was so severe, he married and procreated with the one woman he did not have any interest in, Sakura "useless" Haruno. Though recognized as merely a legend today, scientific theories were initially made that predicted that the result of the marriage was so impactful, it caused denizens (alternatively known by their scientific name as "angry fanboys") of an alternate universe where the events described were merely a work of fiction to riot on the street eventually leading to a WW3 more terrifying and catastrophic than any nuclear war that could be projected. Poor Sasuke had proven to be a victim of TnJ and plot induced stupidity. This damaged him to the point where he names his child, Salad (who actually looks like Karin's daughter). As a self-inflicted mark of shame, Sasuke concludes his saga by self-exiling himself from the village. If Kishimoto had intended for the message of never thinking with your dick to be conveyed to his core teenage audience demographic in Japan, most fans would agree that he succeeded in spades. Unfortunately, this is likely not the case.